universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Decimation
The Decimation was the massive fallout across all civilizations and species in the universe, which wiped out fifty percent of all life after the Infinity Gauntlets was activated. The mass genocide was initiated by Thanos during World War V, marking the end of his quest to retrieve all six Infinity Stones. After the Juggernaut Arc, The consequences of Thanos' actions quickly became apparent, as half of all life in the universe slowly disintegrated into ashes. As the effects of Thanos' mass genocide took hold across the Universe, the remaining survivors could do nothing, unable to do anything but accept the reality of Thanos' victory in 5 years and the consequences it had for them and the rest of the Universe. The effort of the Decimation held since the Redemption and Fusion Arc up until the Reversal of the Decimation after the Endgame Arc, where after the Time Heist and the fallout of Kronika, Deku snapped his fingers from the Baymax’s Gauntlets, the effects of Thanos' Decimation on the universe was reversed, with half of its population being resurrected. Casualties * (50% of Human Life) * Akira Kurusu * Akira Mado * Alya Césaire * Asura * Atsuhiro Sako * Baymax (¹) * Black Edge * Bobby Santiago * Bradley Slaughter * Brendan * Byakuya Togami * Carlito Crunch * Carol * Captain America * Captain Man * Chara * Charles Vesa * Cyclone * Dabi * Daisuku Saturn * Darcy * Dark Ace * Diane * Dipper Pines * Doctor Octopus * Drax the Destroyer * Eddy (¹) * Eijiro Kirishima * Emma Goodall (³) * Emily Marshall * Enoki Shigeru * Erhard Muller (CR-S01) * Erron Black * Fiskerton Saturday * Franklin Bordeau * Fumikage Yokoyami (¹) * Gable the Beast * Gabriel Agreste * Galdion * Gia Moran * Ginshi Shirazu * Gowther * Groot * Guila * Hank Pym * Hanbee * Heather Grant * Hei Kazama * Highway Star * Honey Lemon * Hope van Dyne * Icy * Illumi Zoldyck * Iron Fist * Iron Man * Jake Holling * Janet van Dyne * Jason Lunar * Jeremy Veryzer * Jericho * Jessie Abyss * Joe Bob * Justin Sawday * Kagami Tsurugi * Ket’ek * Ken Kaneki * Kenneth Diesel * King * King Irvin * Klaus Lunettes * Kohta Hirano * Koji Koda * Koutarou Amon * Kuai Liang * Kuki Urie * Kung Jin * Kurapika * Kuro Ink * Kyoko Kirigiri * L * Laura Barton * Leni Loud * Leorio Paradinight * Li-Li * Lori Loud * Luan Loud * Luck Volita * Luka Couffaine * Luke Cage * Luna Loud * Machi Komacine * Magna Swing * Mashirao Ojiro * Merlin * Mezo Shoji * McCree * Milluki Zoldyck * Mimosa Vermillion * Miroslava * Mina Ashido * Mr. Gas * Mustard * Nando * Nathan Wolfe * Nergal Jr. * Nick Fury * Nick Ramos * Nino Lahiffe * Noah Carver * Nobunaga Hazama * Orion * Paige Harris * Pharah * Phinks Magcub * Reinhardt * Ren Mundo * Renji Yomo * Rupert Charming * Ryoma * Sabrina Raincomprix * Samantha Appleton * Sandman * Sans * Sarge * Saya Takagi * Seth Hero * Shind Hasashi * Shiro Ink * Shocker * Shoichi Kusanagi * Shredder (Utrom) * Skalamander * Shawn Voltage * Sky * Spike Grass * Star-Lord * Stockgil * Stockny Gat * Stormy * Tammie Williams * Tristan Thevenet * Tooru Mutsuki * Toshi Yoshida * Toxic McLovin * Troy Hancork (²) * Tsuyu Asui (¹) * Uvogin * Van Kleiss * Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Vulture * Wakata Genesis * Wallace Maverick * Wally Beetles * Wasabi * Winston * Winter Soldier * Xander * Yuga Aoyama * Zachary Phillips Trivia * (¹) Despite most of the victim of Thanos getting erased, a rare amount of them got revived. **Eddy was revived for unknown reason. (suggested by chose) **Fumikage and Asui has revived by the Dragon Balls Wish, But with their hearts changed. **Baymax was recreated by Evox, But Hiro stats he just an hollow shell. Most likely due to his healthcare and fighting chips getting erased. * (²) Crystal, Tory’s adoptive daughter, stats that Troy disappear, but didn’t deleted until most of the victim. Still, he can’t be revived by Revived Keys. * (³) It’s later revealed that Emma’s Clone was killed during the event. *More Casualties was revealed since the end of Dean and Co. Juggernaut Arrivel and the beginning of Endgame. *There’s some suggested of some victim before being decided to live. **Even before Starboy agree with Jacob not to kill Maximus Lynx, there’s was some suggested to killing him. But Starboy decision against killing Maximus following him ending his toxic relationship with Josh and not to end Maximus out of bad taste over him. **Fred was suggestion to be killed along with Wasabi and Honey Lemon And have Mini-Max Joined Gangsta Overlord’s Team. Following the death of Stan Lee, he couldn't handle the thought of killing Fred and felt like it’s would be an disgusting way to drive emotion over Thanos’s Victory. So Mini-Max got erased and Fred remind in Gangsta Overlord’s Team, now developing his Kanji Power. Category:Event